Death Eaters United Wiki:Request for User Rights
If you wish to have user rights. Request Here!!! Requirements As this wiki is a new wiki, the requirements dosen't matter as much. But will in the future. Rollback/Chat Mod *You should have no history of vandalism. *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have at least 100 edits. *You should have been on this wiki for at least two weeks Sysop/Administrator *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have no history of vandalism. *You must already have rollback privileges. *You must know who to use Wikia. *You should have at least 300 edits *You should have been on this wiki for at least a month Bureaucrat *You must have administrator rights. *You should be a trusted member of the community. *You should have no history of vandalism on all of wikia. *You should be trusted by all the Bureaucrats *You should have at least 500 edits Requests Votes are to remain up for one week. Outline In your request please put How many edits you have, How many Characters. And then a few reasons why you should get the rights. Here is a example Football444 How many edits: blah blah blah How many characters: blah blah blah Why I should become a ______: blah blah blah For Against Comments Get it. Good Rollback Request for Rollback rights here. There are 4 spaces left. User:~Rose Witch~ How Many Edits: 205 How many characters: Three (making my fourth) Why I should become a rollback: Ok, I've asked foot several times if he needs help here, and eventualy he said that I should try out for Rollback, even though I've not even been here for a week. I considerd it, and decided not to, and to wait. Today, cap said I should apply, and that I've been contributing well. I may seem like one of the silliest, least mature people around, but in real life, I can be more sensible than my mum and even teachers, if I want to be. I love roleplaying (duh), and I think I would be great with things like story line, making pages like what you can buy at shops, and I'm just in all, good with ideas. I am just getting back to wikia, but I promise to be as active as possible, depite school, to be friendly, to help users (although don't ask me for coding), and to do the best I can to help this wiki. I think it's got lots of potential. Thank you for considering me as a rollback here. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart - Finnick Odair 17:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) For: #Football444 (COOKIES!) 17:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) #I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) #Captain Pikachu(Pikachu Talk) 03:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Against: Comments I think Rose will be good Rollback, And Chat Mode. User:Daughter of Lupa Administrator Request for Administrator rights here. There are __ spaces left. Bureaucrat Request for Bureaucrat rights here. There are __ Spaces left. Requests(August,12)